


Two Wrongs don’t make a right

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Under The Dome (TV), Under the Dome - Stephen King
Genre: Canon Character Deaths Mentioned, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Attempted Suicide, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Uncle/Nephew Incest, spoilers up and including "Redux" then goes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: What if that scene with Junior and Sam stopping him from committing suicide ended a little differently?
Relationships: James "Junior" Rennie/Sam Vedreaux
Kudos: 3





	Two Wrongs don’t make a right

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the incest tag! Basically this was just me suddenly shipping Junior and Sam after that scene in the woods and wanting to write porn. So I did. 
> 
> Also, I wrote this ages ago (shortly after seeing the episode "Redux" and didn't post till now. Details of the episode are hazy to me now so hopefully I got stuff right?

Sam took the gun and looked at his nephew. “It’s going to be okay, Junior.”

“No. It really isn’t.” He sounded so defeated. 

Not able to take it, knowing he would like be rejected but unable to stop himself, Sam reached out and wrapped his arms around Junior, pulling him into an embrace. When his nephew just lay limply in his arms, he reached up a hand and carded it through Junior’s hair, murmuring nonsense that he hoped was comforting. He felt the body sag against him and wrapped his arms tighter, closing his eyes as he thought of everything they’d gone through. The pain, the death, the fear. Killing Angie, Pauline’s death, thinking they were out from under the dome only to find they weren’t. He felt tears of his own threaten and tried to hold them back but couldn’t. 

One splashed down and hit Junior’s arm. Junior reached up his free hand and gently wiped the tear away. They stayed there, frozen in their positions for a long moment. Then Junior bent his head, tucking it against Sam’s breast, nuzzling in. 

“Junior--”

“James. Please, **he** always called me Junior. I was James in--” he broke off abruptly and his chest heaved. 

“James,” Sam said, lifting his head and meeting his nephew’s eyes. He had intended to say more, intended to try to lift the young man’s spirits. Do something to make him feel better. Instead, they sat there, butts in the dirt, tear tracks down Sam’s face, blood on James’ hands. Looking at each other. 

Until James moved. He closed the distance and pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s cheek. Then withdrew quickly, looking frightened. Like he was waiting to be hurt. 

It broke Sam’s heart to see it. He reached out, planning only to comfort. Instead, he found himself drawing James to him, nosing at his neck, lips ghosting over stubbled cheek. Their mouths so close; they both went still. The moment seemed to stretch out forever. 

“Please,” James whispered. “I need…” He stopped, frustrated that he couldn’t vocalize his desires. 

But he didn’t need to. Sam understood. And though some part of him was screaming at him that this was wrong--this was _his nephew_ for God’s Sake--he could not deny him. Deny _either_ of them. He closed the distance and gently brushed his lips against James’ own. His heart clenched at the noise that elicited. Then he let out his own noise as James pulled him down on top of him, craning his neck up and kissing him hard. They lay there, kissing passionately. 

When they finally broke for breath, he looked down. “What are we doing?” He asked softly. 

James smiled a little. “I would think that would be obvious.” 

Sam laughed too. “You know this is--”

“Sam.” The name was firmly said. “We’re trapped under an invisible Dome. We were just in cocoons that somehow showed us an alternate reality or something. I think we’ve gone well past normal, don’t you?”

Sam couldn’t help but shrug. “Good point.”

“I mean, I found out my mother--who I thought was dead--was really alive and apparently having psychic visions? Nothing makes sense anymore. But this?” James ran a hand along Sam’s body. “This is real. I need this.”

Sam voiced a thought that was bothering him. “Why me? I mean I killed Ang-”

James cut him off with a kiss. “I know. I,” he paused then said, “I just need--I need a connection. I need tenderness, I need anchoring. I need you, Sam. Even if we don’t have sex, I want something.”

Sam had started back at the word ‘sex’ but drew closer at the vehemence of James’ voice. As he realized he needed the same exact thing. Wanted it. Didn’t care about the incest thing. “Call me Sam again,” he demanded. 

“Sam,” James sighed the name. 

He bent and crushed his lips to James’ mouth, kissing hard. They pressed their bodies together, hips meeting, which caused Sam to gasp. He could feel James’ hardness and it made his own cock twitch. They kissed and touched, lost in sensations. Thoughts were pushed aside, anger and loss forgotten as they stayed in the physical realm. 

James’ tongue breached Sam’s mouth and coaxed his own out. Overwhelmed so quickly, Sam pulled his lips away, moving down and sucking at that sweet skin of James’ neck. James threw his head back, moaning loudly, legs moving restlessly. 

As Sam’s mouth moved down, his eyes strayed to the bullet wound, now completely healed. He pushed his nephew’s shirt down, checking. Nothing. It was as if it had never happened. He pressed a kiss there anyway, hating that James had gotten hurt. Half tempted to simply rip the shirt off, he started to shove it up. James immediately got the picture and half sat up to pull the material off. Sam tossed it aside. Then he bent his head and began to kiss his way across that muscled chest. He’d never done anything with men before. He let instinct guide him. 

It brought his mouth to one of James’ nipples. He licked at it like a cat at a bowl of cream. Hands came up and wrapped around his head, pulling him closer, fingers tangling in hair. When Sam tried to pull back, those hands tightened and kept him there. He took the nipple in his mouth and rolled it around his tongue. That got him a jerk of the hips underneath his. He tried to pull back again but James kept him there. He lifted his head off enough to speak. 

“The other one,” was all he managed to get out.

James understood and lifted his arms a little, letting Sam move over. He repeated what he had just done, then he felt hands at his back, scrabbling to remove his own shirt.

Sam pulled away, pleased to see James frowning, and yanked his own off, tossing it aside too. He didn’t notice it hit the Dome behind him. Then he lay back down. Both men gasped as their naked torsos met, hips thrusting against each other. 

“I feel like I could just come in my pants right now,” James gasped out. 

“We can’t have that,” Sam laughed a little and moved his hands down, to divest him of his pants. 

At the same time, James’ hands moved. They soon got tangled in each other, giggling as they extracted themselves. It was the happiest moment either of them had had in a while. Strange that it should come like this, with each other. At last they were both free of pants and underwear. Sam having slipped his own off and James also removing his. 

They looked at each other, shyly at first, then with more blatancy. Sam had not seen more than a few glimpses of James in recent years and marveled at how he had filled out. He had known his nephew was a handsome young man but this was more than he expected. Realizing he, too, was being scrutinized, he felt his cheeks go pink. “Not too bad for an old man?” He joked. 

“You’re not old, Sam. You look amazing. Really hot.” James blushed a little himself. 

“Thank you.” They looked at each other, then both moved at the same time, clashing together so hard they fell back down to the ground. “Ow!”

“You okay?” James asked.

“Fine.” He put his mouth to better use than talking, kissing James hard. This time Sam was on the ground, his nephew above him. He felt every inch of that naked body on top of his and realized he was harder than he’d ever been in his entire life. He spared a thought ( _you sick bastard_ ) but it was fleeting and then James was thrusting against him. They wrapped their legs around each other, arms holding tight as they rocked together. 

“Like this. Just like this,” James murmured. 

Sam didn’t spare a breath to agree, simply kept moving. They thrust against each other, cocks rubbing together, hands slipping over increasingly sweaty skin. He mouthed at whatever skin he could get at, James sucking and kissing at his neck. Their rhythm got sloppier as their thrusts grew more urgent. Sam panted in James’ ear. “I’m close.”

“Me too.” 

A few more big pushes and Sam knew it was almost upon him, both of them. He reached down and grabbed a handful of James’ rounded ass and squeezed. 

“Sam!” James shouted as his body locked and he came, hard. 

He quickly followed suit, throwing his head back but clutching hard at James as he released. When he came down from the high, he looked up and his heart clenched. 

James was crying. 

Forgetting everything else, he sat up. “Oh God,” he whispered, flooded with shame and self hate. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“What? No!” James looked up through his tears. “That was exactly what I needed. I feel like helped me so much. Sam,” he said, reached both hands out and taking hold of his uncle’s face, “don’t be sorry. Please.”

“I thought I’d hurt you. That somehow I’d--”

“You didn’t. You gave me just what I needed. You loved me. Thank you.”

Stunned, Sam did not shut his eyes as James kissed him softly. When the young man pulled back, hesitant, he blurted out, “I do love you, James.”

“I know.” Eyes turning sad, James started to get up. “I guess we should be getting back?”

Not wanting to leave it like that but not knowing how to fix it, Sam also got up. They got dressed. When that was done, James went to walk toward town. Sam caught his hand and stopped him. Not it was he who hesitated. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to tell.” James said, obviously thinking that was what Sam was going to bring up. 

Surprised, he almost let go. “I didn’t think you would. That wasn’t what I was going to say.”

James cocked his head. “What, then?”

“I just wanted you to know that if you ever need me again, I’m here.” He stopped then went on. “For anything.”

James went completely still. “Anything?” He finally echoed. 

“Anything.” Sam still hadn’t let go of James’ hand. 

His nephew looked down at it, then up. He smiled and Sam felt his heart lighten. “I’ll keep that in mind, Sam.”

“You do that, James.” With great reluctance, he let go. Together, they started walking back to town.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to change/add to tags


End file.
